Lawrence Peterson
Note: page is incomplete; contact me for information about living people. Lawrence Louis Peterson * Born on December 21, 1891 in Sweden * Died on August 9, 1971 * Lawrence's Swedish name was Lars August Peterson Esther M. Sjoquist * Born in April 26, 1897 in St. Louis County, MN * Died on November 7, 1978 in St. Louis County, MN Lawrence & Esther * Buried in Cook Cemetery in Cook, MN Parents, Ancestry, & Family Lawrence's mother's maiden name was Olson. Esther's parents' names were Erick Johanes Sjoquist and Anna Maria Bystrom. Erick Johanes "John" Sjoquist * Died on February 10, 1950 in Cook, MN Anna Maria Bystrom Sjoquist * Born in 1866 in Sweden * Died on March 8, 1949 in Cook, MN * According to Find-a-Grave: unmarked grave, but buried in Cook Cemetery in Cook, MN * Find-a-Grave Children Helen Victoria Peterson Landmark * Born on August 1, 1917 * Married Bennie Jalmer Landmark ** Died December 22, 1974 * Five children: Beulah, Lawrence, Chester, Margaret, and Elizabeth * Died on May 29, 1979 * Find-a-Grave Leonard August Peterson * Born on March 11, 1920 * Married (1) Cecelia Louise "Toots" Scherer ** Died on February 10, 1980 ** One daughter, Faye, and she has two children * Daughter: Faye Peterson ** Born on October 8, 1952 ** Married Bob Thompson ** Minnesota Birth Index * Married (2) Irene Dugas in May, 1981 * Died on January 14, 2003 * Buried in Cook Cemetery in Cook, MN * Headstone: "CEM(SS) US NAVY, WORLD WAR II" * Links: ** Find-a-Grave ** FamilySearch.org profile ** Obituary Index ** Social Security Death Index Lloyd Fred Peterson * Born on April 19, 1922 * Married Mary Martin * Three children: Lloyd, Jr. "Champ", Ernie Dale, and Martin "Marty" Gunnard Edward Peterson * Born on April 6, 1924 * Died on April 16, 1925 * Minnesota Deaths and Burials Ernest Wallis "Ernie" Peterson * Born on December 4, 1926 Lorraine Evelyn Gustafson Soderberg * Niece, adopted daughter * Born on December 20, 1928 * Her mother Ida was Esther's sister, and she died in 1929 * As an infant, she came to live with Lawrence and Esther permanently and was always considered a member of the family * Married Donald Soderberg * Died on October 3, 2009 * Find-a-Grave * 1930 US Federal Census * FamilySearch.org profile Timeline Documents & Articles FamilySearch.org Profile * Lawrence Peterson * Esther Sjoquist * Lorraine Gustafson Find-a-Grave * Lawrence Louis Peterson * Esther M. Sjoquist Peterson Minnesota Deaths & Burials Gunnard Peterson * Name: "...umrard Edw. Peterson" * Parents: "Lorence Peterson" and "Ester Peterson" * Birthdate: 1924 * Death date: April 16, 1925 * FamilySearch.org US Federal Census 1920 US Federal Census Main Page: USFC 1920 Lawrence Peterson * Location: Owens, St Louis, Minnesota, United States * FamilySearch.org 1930 US Federal Census Main page: USFC 1930 Lawrence Peterson * Location: Owens, St Louis, Minnesota, United States * FamilySearch.org 1940 US Federal Census Lawrence Peterson Main page: USFC 1940 Lawrence Peterson * Location: Owens, St Louis, Minnesota, United States * FamilySearch.org Leonard Peterson Main page: 1930 USFC Leonard Peterson * FamilySearch.org Obituaries Leonard Peterson Leonard August Peterson, 82, of International Falls, died Tuesday, Jan. 14, 2003, at Falls Memorial Hospital. He was born on March 11, 1920, at Cook, Minn., the son of Lawerence and Esther M. (Shoquist) Peterson. He was raised and attended school in Cook, graduating in 1938. Following graduation he entered the U.S. Navy. He was stationed in California on a tug boat until World War II broke out. He then spent 3 1/2 years on the submarine USS RASHER in the South Pacific. He was honorably discharged from the service on Oct. 14, 1945, with the rank of chief electricians mate. He worked for Boise Cascade for 35 years. He married Irene M. Forsythe in Lebanon, Ore., on May 30, 1981. A life member of the Veterans of Foreign Wars Post 2948, he enjoyed hunting, fishing, and spending time in the outdoors and woods. He is survived by his wife, Irene; one daughter, Faye (Bob) Thompson; four step children: Janice (Randy) Dugas Lehn, Leo D. (Anita) Dugas, Randal D. (Kay) Dugas, and Julie (Brian) McEldowney; 15 grandchildren; 18 great-grandchildren; one great-great-grandchild; two brothers, Lloyd (Mary) Peterson and Ernest (Carol) Peterson; one sister Lorraine (Don) Soderberg; and several nieces and nephews. He was preceded in death by his first wife, Cecelia, in 1980, and his parents. * FamilySearch.org Sources Category:People Category:Minnesota Category:Sweden Category:Immigrants